One piece Legacy: Island panic battle part 6
Tack, looked at the three men who stared at each other, and Ness with Taka rushed Nassop. Tack, watched the fight that happened. Ness, did something unexpected. He turned his leg into a spring, and jumped in the air. "BRING IT ON!" He turned his right arm into a spring, and shot it towards Nassop. Nassop, blocked it with his leg, and Taka was immediately behind Nassop, and he threw his trident at Nassop, at full force. Nassop, kicked it aside, and when he looked back, he saw nothing. Nassop, took a breath, and kicked to his left. He kicked Taka to a tree, before Taka turned visible. Tack, watching, was amazed. How did he know Taka was there?! Ness, turned both legs into springs, and kicked Nassop. Nassop, grabbed both legs, and threw Nees to the ground, smashing it. What amazed Tack the most, that Ness and Taka were strong. He can tell. The two were fast, and he heard the air being cut, when they punched and kicked. They were strong. Nassop, was stronger. Taka, got up, from his tree, and found his trident, in the hands of Nassop. "GIVE IT BACK!" Nassop, put the trident in his teeth, and started to pick something with it. "Nah." Taka, enraged, rushed to Nassop, and Nassop round housed kicked Taka. Ness, was immediately behind Taka, and grabbed him, before he smashed into a boulder. The two, stood, and they pointed their fingers at Nassop. "What's wrong?! You haven't moved a step, afraid?!" Nassop, let the trident go, and turned around, to fish from the lake. Ness and Taka were enraged and rushed screaming at Nassop. Nassop, smirked, and round hound house kicked the two at the same time. They were thrown into a tree, breaking it in half. Tack, watching it, wondered why they went so far. "Why... Why would they go so far?" "Beats me." Tack, surprised, turned around, and saw a koala. An actual koala, in a suit. He smoked a cigar, and looked up at Tack. "Human, what business do you have here?" "None." "NONE?! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!" "What's here?" "THE HOLY LAKE! A LAKE THAT HAS A FISH, THAT GRANTS YOU ANY WISHES!" "Really? WOW... I can't fish, or swim. You can keep it." The koala, face faulted, and fell to the ground. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! YOU FORCE US TO DO IT THEN, NOT SAY YOU CAN KEEP IT! COME ON, BE EVIL, ANY HUMAN AND KOALA CAN DO IT!" "Are you?" "HELL NO!" "Then why should I?" The koala, was shocked, and hit the floor. Tack was an incredible idiot, but he had a point. He got up, and straightened his tie. He grabbed a cigar from his suit, and put it in his arms, and used a lighter, to heat it. "Cuban. Got it from some merchant ship trading them. I have millions. Now, you wondering about those two?" "Yes." "I know, why should you... What?" "I do." "I thought you say no... But okay. I never met these kids, until 2 weeks ago. They crashed here, on a boat. One of them, the fish, had a fever. One that kills you. We healed him, against our better judgement, and the two thanked us. They promised to do anything for us, until they rebuild a boat. Then, 3 days later, he pops up. He fish's at that lake, instead of any other, and we begged him to stop. He said no. We made true to our debt to the two. I know it sounds cruel... But that lake is more then wishes. We have... Legends about it. Foolish ones. Stupid, even. But... I believe them. I was raised on them. In our koala history... We were saved by that lake. It gave us this way of life... To be more then koalas... But this. To speak. Maybe we always could, but we said the lake could. Maybe the lake doesn't have a wish... But... WE NEED THAT LAKE! WERE WEAK... AND I HATE IT!" The koala was crying, and he fell down. Ness and Taka were smashed across the field, bleeding, and Nassop put his foot on them. "Wimp. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE STRONGER THEN YOU! ALL THE TIMES! Geez, I can't ever get a good fight..." "6...7...8..." "What the..." Nassop, looked at Tack, twisting his arm, and looking pissed." "9...10. DRILL!" He smashed it at Nassop's stomach, causing Nassop to cough up blood. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc